Mogeko Castle
by ghost2812
Summary: A little fanfiction after the horrid events of what taken place at Mogeko Castle. The story is a mixture of the good and true end, so spoiler alert. If you like what is going on, follow the fanfic to know when a new chapter is uploaded. This will be a longer series than others, so stay with me, and we will get through this together.
1. Awakening

Mogeko Castle

As I came to, I found myself on the dirt road. I got up and looked around me to see a sea of yellow surrounding me. I immediately realized that they were mogekos and realized where I was. After a moment of silence, one of mogekos spoke with, "Shame he isn't a highschool girl like Yonaka.. I am sure that Moge-ko will find a use with him." I was surrounded by the mogekos and was knocked in journey into the castle of hell.

-End of Chapter 1-


	2. Meeting the Queen of the Castle

Mogeko Castle: Meeting the Queen

I woke up from the swarm of mogekos to find myself tied to a throne-like chair. With closer examination, I noticed that I was placed in front of a long table, laid upon it prosciutto cooked in many different ways. The room where I am in seemed to be styled to be like royalty back in the medieval era. There was only one visible exit on the other side of the large room. I struggled to get the rope off my hand. With a bit of strength, the rope came off with ease. I began to rise from my chair until, with a instant sound of splitting wind, a knife landed right next to my hand. I managed to get the knife out of the wooden table, to find the knife had a loop at the end of the knife. From behind me, a hand grabbed me at the jaw-line, then a voice of cuteness spoke, "It's not nice to leave without saying hi to the owner now is it?" I turn around to see the girl of true nightmares, the one who is made with concrete, spice, and everything not nice, Moge-Ko. It seems that she was in her usual black vest with a orange formal shirt and tie. Along with her signature skirt and shoes. I knew that if I tried to run, I would get knives to the back, so I just stood there.

"You're smart to not run. I believe you and I could be best friends, that is, if you cooperate with me." said Moge-ko menacingly, "Here, Take a seat and then we could discuss."

I did what she said and sat back down in the chair. As I waited for her to get to her seat, I thought of ways to not get myself killed. Running would anger her, along with the major possibility of dieing. I decided to play the long way: gain her trust, and help Yonaka from the perverted King Mogeko. After finishing the game, I know that there is no way of escape. But, in belief, Yonaka should be able to help me with escaping. To think that video games are fake, it just takes one unlucky person to find it. Now that Moge-ko sat down, she started to help herself to prosciutto.

"Let's start," after eating some prosciutto said Moge-ko," Why are you here in the first place?"

"I have no idea why I am here." I said.

"Secondly" said Moge-ko nervously, "Mind telling your name?"

"Do you mind if I ask you a question before I answer your question?" I asked.

"Go ahead." said Moge-Ko cautiously.

"Why are you so nervous around me?" I questioned.

Moge-ko went dead silent after that. I felt like that I asked the wrong question for that moment. She started reach for her knives, which already had blood on it. She had a very strong grip on the knife and she got into the ready position to throw it. At a flash, she threw the knife past me into a mogeko behind me. I drew a sigh of relief before she went to retrieve her knife from the dead mogeko.

"Since I have a guest, I'll play with your late mogemogemoge." whispered Mogeko.

She slide the whimpering mogeko into the other room. Then at unexpected moment, I was tackled out of my chair and launched onto the ground. I look up to see that the one who tackled me was actually Moge-ko herself. When at a closer look, she seemed to be really sweet and innocent, and the way her cat ears twitched seemed very cute. But from the way she looks, she pinned me down to the ground. She started to get even closer to my face, close enough that her face was centimeters from her face. But, she had a nice smell to her. That is very strange to say about a murder. After a brief moment of silence and akward staring, she started to realize how embarrissing this is but continued to do it.

Breaking the silence, she said, "The reason why I am nervous around is that you are the first human boy I have ever seen before, and...," ,she paused for a brief second," And that I have a liking for you."

Even after she dropped that bomb, she still pinned me to the ground. She seemed to expect a response from me. After a while, she noticed and said, "A little too soon right?"

"It wasn't sudden at all. You just caught me off guard." I said.

"Oh. That makes sense. But do you love me back?" She ask curiously.

Truth be told, I do not know what to do. If I say no, she could kill me. If I say yes, I'm going to set high standards for her to expect from me. And who knows what she'll do for me if I say yes. But I prefer my life over mogekos.

"Yes, I do" I said reluctantly.

"Really, You do?" She said with enthusiasm.

"Yes" I said.

"Ahh. I knew you would say yes." She said with a smile on her face."Time to show you your room. It is getting dark. You could stay with me as long as you live."

"Wait What?!" I yelled.

She seemed to ignore the fact that she said "as long as you live". She began to drag the still-whimpering mogeko and I into her room. I have a feeling that escaping isn't going to be easy. Now that I have a murderer that is in love, how will I escape now? When we reached to what seemed to be Moge-ko's room, it seemed a little too unfitting for a person like Moge-ko. But, I ain't judging. The way it is colored, and the way it looks, it looks like what any little girl will always wish for in her room. The way her bed looks doesn't fit her at all. It's like a princess bed from fairy tails.

"Since there is no other beds besides mine, I guess we have to share." She said lewdly. "Oh well, time for bed. You're going to need your energy for what's to come."

I reluctantly accept and go into the bed of what seems to be my future wife. Or my future killer. But, when I look at her, I feel like it's my duty to change her. I do not know why, but I need to change her. Who knows, maybe I can change her to become a normal human when I escape. I can't help it but I think she is getting to me, even if she is a psychopath. I end this chain of thought and start to drift to sleep. I look to my left to find that Moge-ko is curled up into a ball like what a cat would do when going to sleep. It was really cute of her to do so. Maybe I could stay a little longer and convert her. Yes, that will be my second goal after I find Yonaka and just maybe, just maybe, I will be able to bring both of them to the real world. The last thought before I drifted into a deep sleep is a world where Yonaka and Moge-ko lived together in harmony with me.


	3. Awaking Sleeping Beauty

Mogeko Castle

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside the castle's walls. It's surprising to hear some thought to be heavenly to be in a mile radius from the castle. I look to my left to find the Moge-ko was out and about in the castle. That worried me, because I know I will be staying at this castle for a long time, and I know that it's not good to have blood all over the walls. I decided to look for Moge-ko to get a guide around the castle, in hope of finding the room where Yonaka was being held. I checked her torture room to see if she was doing her "daily exercise" of torturing. Turns out that the torture room was sparkling clean and there was no one was on the crosses. This is very strange. I noticed there was a katana, with the sheath, hanging on the wall. It was best to be armed in this castle then to be disarmed. I took the katana out of it's sheath to see what kind of condition it was. Turns out that the sword was in good condition, and it was sharp. It seemed that there was a note tied to the sword saying, "For You- Moge-ko ?". It seemed that she trusts me with a weapon. I guess she trusts me already. I strapped the katana sheath to my waist. I opened the door with one hand, other hand on the katana hilt. I took one step outside the the door to be greeted by an upside down Moge-ko, yelling "HI!"

I screamed in fear, while Moge-ko was off laughing. After recovering from the scare, she put her hand on my shoulder and said, "You ok?"

"Yeah" I said.

"Good" she said "I need you to be able to move so I can show you around the castle so you won't get lost. And I see you have the gift I gave you."

"Yes I do. Well, let's start the tour." I said.

"K" she said.

We started at level 1 for the start of the tour. She showed me the dining hall where we first met. Then she moved the tour to the the laundromat and the second floor. Judging from the second floor, this was where the mogekos grow and produce into the countless numbers of how they are. Floor Three was the area where they kept prisoners for Moge-ko. But surprisingly they were empty. Floor Four was the floor that Moge-ko controls and where I sleep. Floor Five was a hospital for the mogekos. Like any hospital, it is very depressing to see all the sick, even if they are mogekos. She lead me to the top floor of the hospital to find that the secondary use of the hospital was to house weapons! Moge-ko allowed me to take any gun I want from the armory. (Skip this part if not a gun fanatic) I chose a Colt M1911 with extended mag, a Beretta with extended mag, a Mossberg M590-A1 12 gauge with foregrip, a Barret M82A1 with 50x scope, a G36C with foregrip, extended mag, and flashlight attachment. I also got a MP5 with red dot sight, laser attachment, extended mag, and suppressor. A Bar 1921 with extended mag, a RPG, a M32 40mm grenade launcher, and a M1919A4 Browning.(Done!)

"That is a lot of weapons to carry for the rest of the tour." She said in a surprise expression.

"Better safe than sorry in this castle." I said.

"True." She said.

After that huge shopping list of guns from the armory, we met the big monster of the castle. Turns out the armory was in the hospital just in case if the monster were to be rampant. The monster looked like that they got about 50 mogekos and fused them together to make this monster. It truly was a horrific sight to see. We came upon the last floor that King Mogeko controlled. We passed the cell where Defect Mogeko left Yonaka to buy time for her to escape. The blood of Defect Mogeko stained the floors. Moving on from that, we reached the end of the tour. We were about to leave until we heard the nasty voice of King Mogeko, "I see that you have a toy to play with, Moge-ko."

"He is not my toy; he is a boyfriend that is not like you." She said venomously.

"Ooooo, Temper. That is why you were my favorite one." He said.

"Shut up, you old king." She said.

"Oh, you are just mad that I took away your first toy, Yonaka." He said teasingly.

She looked like that she was prepared to murder him.

"Looks like I struck a nerve. It's always good to anger you. Oh well, time to play with MY toy, Yonaka. Bye for now!" he said.

He made a quick swipe of his tiny cape and walked down the hallway with his two guards into darkness, laughing.

"He's a dick." I said calmly. Noticing that she was looking down at the ground, I put my hand on her quivering shoulder, and said "Are you okay?"

She looked me and I saw a side of Moge-ko that no one has seen before: her crying. You could tell that she tried to hold it in but failed to do so. Her face went from happy to nearly blinking, with tears rushing down her face. Her smile even faded away, to be replaced by a frown. Knowing that she couldn't be seen crying, she ran away. It seemed that my rescue was going to be sooner than expected. It was about time to get rid of the king and get Yonaka away from the pervert. I followed the long hallway that the king took and found that it lead to a dead end. With closer observation, there was a white paw print from what seemed to be the king's. I put on a pair of combat gloves and pressed on the brick. A passageway opened and reveled stair that seemed to go higher into the castle. I took out my Mossberg and turned on the flashlight, ready for anything. I went up the stone stairs to find another wooden door with a peephole. I knocked on the door and yelled out in a Mexican women voice, "House Keeping". The peephole opened and the recipient let a small scream before there was a loud bang, launching the mogeko back. I pumped the shotgun and kicked open the door and shot the other guard, leaving the king cowering in the corner. I grabbed the king's neck and shot him in the stomach. The king smiled and said "You can't kill me". The king's face immediately turned into a giant eye. "Defect Mogeko failed to kill me. What makes you think that you can kill me?" I was launched back into a wall, stunning me. I got stabbed in my rib by a piece of wood. King Mogeko picked up the katana Moge-ko gave me. He slowly walked to me. At that moment, I thought I was going to die. The king was about to plunge the sword into me before, he started choking. He was slowly being lifted to reveal that Yonaka was the one that was choking the king.

(GRAPHIC CONTENT AHEAD: Go FURTHER AT YOUR OWN RISK!) "I have had enough of you. Time to meet your maker." Yonaka said.

She grabbed the king's head and literally Mortal Kombat him by ripping his head off. She took the skin of his head and wore the forehead and ears. After a large flash of light, it seemed that she became Lord Prosciutto. She seemed the same with her school uniform and skirt and knee-high socks, just with mogeko ear hat.

"Thank you for saving me." She said.

"No problem." I said.

"You know that I am still Yonaka, right?" She said.

"Wait what?" I questioned.

"Me changing to Lord Prosciutto doesn't mean that I change people. Just gives me the abilities of the Lord." She said.

"Oh" I said. "Well thanks for saving me."

"No problem." She said.

She helped me to my feet and walk down the stairs. We saw that Moge-ko was waiting at the opening of the secret entrance. She seemed to disregard the fact that Yonaka is still in the castle, because she went to help me get to the hospital level. As we were walking down the hallway, we heard footsteps behind us. The three of us turned around to see a silhouette of a familiar character. All it said was, "Missy?"


	4. Life in Mogeko Castle

*Before this chapter starts, I would like to thank everyone who has taken interest into this fanfiction. And thank you Sellsword and Wolfie, amazing reviews you guys left, very reassuring of continuing this. Well, without further ado, may the fanfiction start.

Mogeko Castle: The Return of Defect Mogeko

The mogeko stepped into the light to reveal that it was the one and only, Defect Mogeko. Yonaka realized this and ran to meet the supposed to be dead Mogeko. (Flashback) He was the mogeko that met Yonaka on the third floor and helped her to escape this hell hole of a castle. On the way, he help protect Yonaka from the horde of mogekos and the King Mogeko. He lost the battle with King Mogeko and was burned at the stake. (End Flashback)

"How are you alive?" Yonaka asked.

"I broke free and escaped through the smoke." He said.

He noticed Moge-ko and said, "BEHIND YOU MISSY!"

He pulled out a Glock 18 and pointed it at Moge-ko. He noticed that I was next to her, so he asked "Who is he?"

"He saved me from King Mogeko and Moge-ko helped me." She said.

"So we can trust them?" He asked.

"Yup." She said. He noticed the mogeko ears on Yonaka and said, "So you became Lord Prosciutto?"

"Yeah." She said.

We got together and headed to Moge-ko's room. As we passed a group of mogekos, they noticed that Yonaka was alive. One of them tried to get to her, but Defect Mogeko, Moge-ko, and I shot him before it reached her. We got to the room and bandaged my wound. I wanted to explore the castle some more, but Moge-ko forced me to go to sleep. When I meant forced, I meant she held me down and tied me to the bed with spare blankets and rope. I fell asleep after a hour of struggling to break free.

-Next Day-

I woke up to a argument between Moge-ko and Yonaka. I noticed that the rope and blankets weren't holding me down, so I got up to stop this argument. They were pointed steak knives at each other. I was not sure if it was a smart idea to attempt to stop this, but I need a Yonaka and Moge-ko alive.

I went up and said "Hey."

Both of them looked at me and said "SHUT UP!"

They accidentally let go of the handle of the knives and threw it into my shoulders. They noticed what they done and ran up to help me.

"Are you ok?" They asked.

"Well, I got two steak knives in my left and right shoulder. I am feeling fantastic right now." I said.

They yanked the knives out and I left the room in anger. I went up to the hospital armory to get ammunition for my weapons. I left the armory to find a first aid kit next to the door. I took out the bandages and a hand stopped me from doing so. I look to my left to find that Yonaka was dressed in a nurse uniform.

She took the bandages and said, "Here, let me treat your wounds for you."

I had no choice because she started to drag me into an empty patient room. She got me into the bed and started to treat my steak knife wounds. She covered my wounds with a bandage roll and connected the end together with tape.

She looked at me after she finished and asked "You forgive me?"

"Well, I know that you didn't do it on purpose, so yes." I said.

She smiled to this and replied "Thank goodness."

I looked at her and said "Is there anyway to escape Mogeko Castle?"

She replied, "Even I don't know how to escape, but you can try going by the way you came."

I said, "But I don't know how I got here."

She said, "Well, I got here by a bus, not sure if it's the same for you."

"Alright, Thanks for helping. I'll be going." I said.

"Bye." She replied.

She waved goodbye as I closed the door. After the wounds I received, I went to the kitchen to get me some food. I checked under the bandage wrap to find that the wounds already healed. Must be something with this castle. I opened the door to the kitchen to find a room of complete darkness. I could hear crying and sad eating inside the room. I took out a flashlight to see where the noise was coming from. I shone a light at a corner of the room to find Moge-ko eating vanilla ice cream as she was crying. I turned off the flashlight and started to slowly walk up to her. I accidentally stroked her cat ears and she turned around, blushing. Her ears felt like touching a cat's fur. It really shows that Mogekos are half cat. I wonder: Who are Moge-ko's parents?

I looked at her red eyes and said, "Why are you crying?"

She looked up with her really red eyes and tried to say something but failed, so she went back to crying. I put her head on my shoulder.

-1 hour later-

She seemed to be done, so I asked her with a grin on my face, "You ok?"

"Yeah' She said sadly.

"Want to tell me why you were crying?" I asked.

"Eh ehehehe eh eh eh eh eh." She said.

"Wat?" I asked.

"Eh eheh eh ehe ehe ehehehe eh eh." She said.

-10 minutes of muttering-

"You know what, let's move on from this." I said.

"Alright." She said.

"Want to get some food?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

I opened up the fridge to find that all it had was prosciutto. Looks like we just eating prosciutto. I got out a pan and started to cook it like bacon. I found 4 slices of bread and got out some plates. I put it out a table and put one slice of bread on each plate. Then I made a sandwich with the prosciutto. I gave one sandwich to Moge-ko and went to a table to start eating.

I took a bite of my sandwich before Moge-ko asked "Why are you here?"

I took a few seconds to reply with "I don't know."

"So you're saying that even you don't know why arrived here?"

"Basically." I said.

"Interesting." She said.

Since we got a conversation going, I decided to ask her "If there was a way to escape, would you take it?" From that statement, she went silent. I think I made a wrong choice.

After a few minutes, she sighed and said "I would take the way out."

Now that I know that Moge-ko is on board with escape, I can focus on finding that escape route. I did what any responsible man would do and lead her back to her room so that we could go back to sleep, since it was 12 A.M. As I was dosing to sleep, I was thinking of a way out. Since Yonaka's way of escape didn't work, We needed a new plan. I was thinking until it struck my mind with, How about we leave the same way we entered? We could try to make board the bus back to civilization. I went to sleep quickly so that we can get our plan in motion.


	5. Making Peace (And possibly love?)

Mogeko Castle: Bringing Peace

"After living a month in the castle, the blood and death seemed to become natural to me, which was the scariest part about it. I knew I had to escape somehow, but it seemed close to impossible. The strangest thing is that Yonaka and Moge-ko seemed to be growing fond of each other. I'd thought they would be at each others necks, and it would be up to me and Defect Mogeko to break them apart. There also been rumors that the other floors speak of making peace. Life here gets weirder and weirder"

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

I turned around to see Moge-ko, chilling near the door frame. "Making a diary for myself. Just in case if I ever go crazy."

"You only been here for a month. That's nothing compared to me."

"True, but have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror?"

"Yeah, and I look amazing!"

"I cannot argue with that."

I got up from my chair and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. As we were walking, she decided to strike a conversation.

"Have you heard of the rumors yet?"

"The rumors of the other floors making peace?"

'Yeah, after years of constant fighting with me, and they want to make peace now? Something doesn't seem right to me."

"I don't know, I feel peace might be good for this tower."

"I'd rather kill them all and take absolute control for both of us."

"Wait, did you just say both of us?"

"Yeah, both of us. We can become a king and queen! I'd love to share that title with you."

"Um, let me try for peace first, before we start lobbing heads."

"Alright, but if I catch word of harm coming to you, you know what going to happen."

As I was walking away, I got a quick glance at her eyes, and all I could sense was bloodlust. I had to ensure that I make peace with the other floors, or there will be a massacre. I went back to Moge-ko's room to prepare. I opened a cabinet she dedicated for me, and grabbed a armor vest, helmet, gasmask, smoke grenades, AK47, DP-12, and M1911. As I finished putting on the gear, Yonaka and Defect Mogeko walked in on me and said, "Why does it look like you're arming for a war?"

"I'm arming to prevent a war."

"Oh, so the rumors are true?"

"Yeah. Want to come with me? The other floors might prefer you over me."

"Sure." Yonaka looked down to Defect Mogeko, "You wanna come?"

"I plan on taking the harder floors to persuade missy. That would leave the easier ones."

"Alright, that's a plan. Yonaka, lead the way." I said.

The first floor to visit was floor 1. As we were walking to meet Somewhat Strange Mogeko, I looked over at her and asked, "Why the hell is he called "Somewhat Strange?" That name is almost as weird as Moge-ko."

"When I first met him, he was extremely vague about everything. So I'm guessing that where he got the title "Somewhat Strange?"

"Alright, let's get this over with."

-10 minutes later-

"You want me to knock or should I do it?" I asked Yonaka.

"I'll do it." Yonaka said.

She gave it a light knock and got no answer. She tried again, getting the same result. I motioned her to step back, and put my boot against the handle, successfully opening the door to a dark room. I went to find the lights with my pistol drawn. The lights turned on suddenly, and I looked for the source. The source turned out to be the mogeko we were looking for.

"Long time no see, miss." The Mogeko said

"You still remember me?" Yonaka asked.

"How would I ever forgot about you? You're the one that killed the tyrant and creator! Take a seat, I'm sure you're here for business."

I gave Yonaka a quick look, and proceeded to take a seat in front of the strange creature.

"I'm sure you have a busy schedule, so let's get down to business." He said. "I'm also very sure that you're hear to talk of making peace with Moge-ko. Is that true?"

"You're not wrong." I replied.

"Well, I'm not on good terms with Moge-ko. That could be said by everyone else in this castle, but… I'll make the exception if Yonaka accepts. She is the one that killed the king."

"Well, I helped too you know…."

"I accept to this peace on one condition. That condition being Moge-ko does not kill me."

"Deal."

We shook hands and proceeded to leave the room, until I felt a presence in the room. I stopped at the door, and turned around. I took out my DP-12 and said, "There's someone that's unwanted in this room."

Everything went dead silent, that was until the secret kicked over a Coke bottle. I unloaded two of my shells at the direction of the noise, missing both. I cocked my gun and watched where the figure fled to. The figure threw out their hands in surrender, and I yelled for them to come out. The figure came out and revealed itself to be Moge-ko.

"Jesus Moge-ko, I nearly blew your head off."

"Well, you didn't, so I'm grateful for that." She said with a smile.

"Why are you here?" Asked Yonaka.

"I cleared up peace with the others, and I thought to come see how it's going with your end. And it seemed everything went smoothly."

"Whatever you say.' Yonaka grumbled.

"Alright, let's just head back to your room. Sorry for shooting up your room."

"It's nothing, I wanted to renovate this room anyways." Mogeko said.

The three of us walked up the stairs that led to Moge-ko's room and I escorted Yonaka to bed. Before I could leave the room, she pulled me close and whispered, "Remember to maintain your sanity here, I would not want to leave alone."

I gave her a quick nod and left the room, turning off the lights. I walked into Moge-ko's room to find that she was in the middle of changing. Instead of reacting like a normal girl would, she started to revel at the possible outcomes of this situation. Embarrassed, I decided to leave the room for her to finish. Instead, she grabs me by the arm and threw me onto the bed. She then jumps on me, and clings on tight.

"You know, it's kinda weird for a girl with barely any clothes on to hug a guy in bed." I said, clearly embarrassed.

'I don't mind that much, and you shouldn't mind, so I see something wrong."

I struggled to get out, but her strength were leagues ahead of mine. I accepted my fate, and embraced her back.

"See? I knew you love it."

I started to hear a slight purr come from her, and it was probably the cutest thing I ever heard. I slept on that thought.


End file.
